


The hurt one

by ScottTheWoman



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Touch-Starved Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottTheWoman/pseuds/ScottTheWoman
Summary: Klaus wasn’t bought like the others.  He was taken from a wonderful life.  Reginald ruled over his life with fear.  His ‘siblings’ hate him and push him away. But when Reginald dies and the others come back will anything change?  Will the others be the siblings he needs or will they continue to push him away?~OR~What I think would happen if Klaus wasn’t bought with the others.





	1. Chapter 1

No one POV

“Hargreeves are you sure about this?” A man asked his partner as they sat at a table together.

“I’m certain Stefans this is the only way to prevent the apocalypse,” Hargreeves answered sitting across from Stefans. “I have come to the conclusion that the apocalypse is going to happen and God is going to send something to help. I don’t know what yet but it will come.”

“That’s fair but how can you be sure. What if whatever is sent doesn’t stop it?”

“Then they are useless and isn’t needed.” Stefans stared at the man in shock.

“How can you think like that?!”

“These things will be made for one thing and that is to help humanity. If they can’t do that then they are useless!” Hargreeves shouted at the end of his statement.

“I don’t think that is the best way of thinking,” Stefans started but was cut off as Hargreeves slapped him.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion. If you want to give it then you shouldn’t be here! Get out this instance I never want to see you again!”

“But Hargreeves you can’t just cut me off like this! This is the only job I’ve ever had! How will I live?!”

“That is not my concern leave now!” Stefans jumped out of his seat as Hargreeves was about to hit him. He dashed out of the room and out of the mansion.

“How could he have done this. He’ll just ruin whatever is sent to help us. He ruins everything!”Stefans ranted to himself as he walked down the road. He thought about what Hargreeves had said. As he got home thought about what he’d do. He decided to visit his family in Germany.

After a week he made it to Germany and met up with his family. It was a great reunion but a few days later an anomaly happened. Forty three babies were born from non pregnant women. Stefans mind went to what Hargreeves had said and quickly went to adopt any of the children he could before Hargreeves.

Stefans got one of the children. He soon found out that Hargreeves had gotten six of them. He felt ashamed that he couldn’t have saved the others from that terrible man. He looked at the baby had gotten and felt happy that he helped that one. That one was named Klaus.

~Time skip~

As Klaus grew older he learned of his powers. His dad was there to help him through the whole ordeal. His biological mother also helped from the side. He was able to visit her every few weeks which he always enjoyed. He grew and had control over his powers more than his dad had thought he would. But as he grew older word about him started to travel and soon Hargreeves heard about him.

One night when Klaus was only seven years old Hargreeves came to his house. His dad wasn’t home yet and he was scared.

“Hello little boy,” Hargreeves said to Klaus as he opened the door. “Is your dad home?”

“No he’s out at a meeting right now he should be home soon though,” the young boy answered.

“Would you mind if I waited inside since I came in a taxi and I would rather not stay out in the cold.” Hargreeves put on the most happy smile on his face. Klaus nodded at him and opened the door to let him in. Hargreeves went inside and started asking Klaus questions. Some were about his dad where others were about him. They were all personal but Klaus had no filter to stop himself from answering.

After being there for half an hour a car pulled up to the building. Hargreeves went to the door and waited for Stefans to enter. As the door shut he attacked. He killed Stefans quickly and scowled at the body. He looked around and saw that Klaus was standing in the doorway with his eyes wide.

“I’m sorry this had to happen Klaus but it needed to be done. At least now you’re going to be where you were always meant to be. So you can fulfill your destiny,” he says walking over to the now crying boy. He laid his hands on Klaus’s shoulders and smiled at him. “I know this is a lot but you can’t tell anyone what you saw here. That wouldn’t help anything.”

Klaus shook his head in fear of what the man in front of him was capable of. Hargreeves then directed Klaus out of the house and to the car that just showed up. As they got in men got out and went to the building. Klaus could only imagine what they were doing in there. As the car pulled away from the house Klaus cried silently.

In a few hours they made it to a mansion with a sign out front saying the umbrella Academy. Hagreeves pulled the boy out of the car and towards the door of the massive building.

“This is your new home Klaus. Your new family awaits just past these doors,” he said smiling again. Hagreeves opened the door and they walked in. The building was very silent and seemed to be uninhabited. Then there was a loud noise and kids running down the stairs. There was two boys one chasing the other. Two girls and two boys followed them down but didn’t seem to have it out for the others.

“Get back here Diego before I get you and kill you!” The largest of all the kids screamed.

“No way Luthor you’ll murder me if I stop anyway!” The boy being chased yelled while laughing.

“Children!” Hagreeves shouted and made all the children stop in their tracks. They all and looked at the boy standing next to him. “I would like you all to meet Klaus. He will be staying here from now on. He is one of you so please treat him like a brother.”

Hagreeves then walked out of the room rubbing his temples. The other kids looked at the new boy strangely. They circled around him and seemed to be judging him.

“So why did dad want you?” The largest asked annoyed.

“Um-“ Klaus started but was stopped by the image of his dad’s dead body. He ended up just shrugging for an answer. The next largest boy scoffed and walked out of the room. The others soon followed and Klaus was left alone. Soon an chimpanzees walked in and greeted him.

“Klaus I’m here to show you to your room. My name is Pogo,” the ape said walking to Klaus. Klaus’s eyes widened and he stood in shock. He soon broke out of his shock followed Pogo up the stairs. They walked down the hallway and entered a bare bedroom. There was no personality to the room and it felt weird. “I’ll see you later Klaus.”

Pogo then walked out of the room and left Klaus alone. He looked around the room and felt upset. His mind wandered to earlier in the day. He laid on the bed and started to cry. He cried until he couldn’t cry anymore then he just laid in silence. He lost his dad but gained a new family. Maybe he could make the most of this and be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus POV  
I sat in my bedroom alone like I did everyday. I have gotten so used to being unwanted that I could be alone without minding. It wasn’t completely silent with all the spirits around me but I was getting better at keeping them away. I couldn’t really summon anyone I wanted but I could interact with the ones around.

Sir was supposed to help me more with getting rid of the spirits. Later that day we were supposed to go somewhere that was supposed to help me. I felt a little nervous of where we were going to go but there was nothing I could do anyway.

I could hear the other kids playing with each other and I felt upset. They would never play like that with me. They treated me as if I was an outsider and it hurt quite a bit. I laid in my bed and tears started to slide down my face. Soon I fell into a restless sleep.

I was woken from my sleep as my door was slammed open. I sat straight up and saw sir at the door. He looked very angry and I started to tremble. He terrified me when he looked at me like that.

Memories of my dad came back to me when he looked at me like that.

“You were supposed to meet me by the front door ten minutes ago!” He yelled at me. I jumped out of my bed and started to walk towards him. My eyes stayed staring at the floor but I could feel his glare on me.

“I’m sorry sir I fell asleep-“ I was cut off by him grabbing my arm and yanking me out of my room. My door was slammed shut and he dragged me down the stairs.

“Sleep is not an excuse for not coming to your practice!” He pulled me through the house. I saw the other kids sitting together. They stared as I was dragged out of the house. Sir yanked me to the car and shoved me into the back seat. He then got in and the car started moving.  
I was trembling in my seat as we made it down the road. I tried to distract by looking out the window but my mind was stuck on thinking about what would happen. I was terrified of what was going to happen to me. I couldn’t stop my shaking as we pulled up to a cemetery. The car was then parked and sir pulled me out of the car.

“You’ll be staying here for some time. It will help you to learn how to make the dead leave you alone,” he said as he pushed me into a crypt. It was then shut and I was shut out from the world. My eyes widened in fear and I ran to the door. I pounded on it to get sir’s attention but I could hear the car starting up again.

“NO!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!” I screamed out but knew there was no use. Sir was gone and there was no one here. I fell to the ground sobbing. Soon the spirits fazed out of the walls and tombs. They weren’t like any spirit I had ever seen. Their flesh was practically falling off of them and blood was all over them. The sight made me want to vomit but I held it in.

They soon noticed me and started to shift towards me. They surrounded me and started screaming and yelling. I couldn’t understand anything they were saying. I fell to the ground covering my ears and crawled to the corner of the room. All the spirits in the room crowded around me. They all screamed at me and one even reached out to touch me.

The air seemed heavy as I realized they had just brushed against me. Soon enough all of them were touching, scratching and pulling at me. Seconds blurred into hours. I couldn’t keep track of time and before I knew it, the door was being thrown open. Sir stood looking at me with disgust.

“You couldn’t have handled five hours in here?!” He shouted at me. I stood up and pushed past the crowd of spirits. I fell to my knees in front of him begging to be let out. He looked at me but his face went a little soft when he saw the scratches and bruises covering me. He sighed and walked away.

I jumped to my feet and ran after him. As we got to the car I practically threw myself in it. I looked out the window and saw the spirits staring after me. Sir drove us away and I couldn’t have been more happy. After what felt like seconds we were back at the academy.

“Go clean yourself and be at dinner in twenty minutes,” sir said very sternly. I practically ran out of the car and into the academy. The other kids were sitting in the living room playing some game but I didn’t care. I ran past them and up the stairs. I went straight to my room and grabbed a set of clothes. I then ran to the bathroom.

I started the water to fill the tub. As the bath was running I started to get undressed. When I was fully naked I looked into the mirror. There scratches all up my arms and bruises across my torso. The most prominent one was the long scratch across my face. It was bleeding and I didn’t know how to fix it. I sighed and turned the water off.

I eased myself into the warm water. I quickly washed myself and didn’t want to leave the water. Soon Miss Grace knocked on the door telling me dinner was in five minutes. I jumped out of the tub and took the stopper out. I then put on my clothes. As I was walking out I could see the scratch was still bleeding.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw that everyone was already there. I walked to my seat and Sir said we could sit. The other quickly got food but I couldn’t get myself to eat. My stomach ached from the thought of the spirits in the crypt. I felt as if I was going to vomit right there and then.

“Klaus why aren’t you eating this food Grace worked so hard to make?” Sir asked irritated. I looked up at him with the most scared face.

“Sir I’m really not feeling well and I have no appetite at the moment,” I said trying to explain. He seemed to take my answer but I saw the others didn’t accept it. I shrunk in my seat and hoped we’d be dismissed soon. Soon everyone was finished eating and Sir let us leave. I quickly made my way to my room and changed into my pajamas. I then laid in bed and prayed I wouldn’t have nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been decades since I had been brought here. All the others Sir had bought had left. Number Five had disappeared, Ben had died, and the others left on their own. Allison had become an actress, Diego was a police officer, Vanya is a very popular violinist, and Luther does something for NASA. I am still stuck with Sir though. I am too terrified of what he’ll do if I leave. Therefore I stay here at academy with him.

He reigns over my life with the reminder of what he did to my Dad. He experiments with my powers and I let him. They have grown quite a bit since I was younger. I can make spirits corporeal and summon anyone I want. I can also help pass on to the afterlife. I have also been able to use a small amount of telekinesis. And above all I can’t die.  
Sir right now is in his room and I’m studying. He wants me to be educated in many different subjects. All I’ve been doing my whole life is studying. I know more than most people would think but I’ll never show it. As I read more my head starts to fall and my eyes droop. Soon I’m asleep with my head on the table.

I was woken up by miss Grace the next morning. She tapped on my shoulder and I got up. I walked to the bedroom to get ready for the day but on the way I saw Pogo looking upset.  
  


”What’s wrong Pogo?” I asked in my quiet voice. I wouldn’t want to make Sir angry by me waking him.

“Klaus I’m sorry to tell you this but Master Reginald has passed,” he said looking down. My world seemed to stop as he said that. Sir was dead. How could this have happened? How could he let this happen? “The others should be here within a few days for the funeral.”

With that he turned and walked down the corridor. I stared after him and almost cried. Yes Sir rules over me with fear but he was still there for me. He helped me learn how to control these powers. I walked to my room and put on clean clothes. I then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. It took a lot to eat just that slice.

I walked to my room in a trance and laid in my bed. I cried as hard as I could. Yes Sir wasn’t the best man but he was all I had. Even the people that were my ‘siblings’ didn’t care for me. They treated as outsiders and made it clear I wasn’t one of them. I fell asleep sobbing in my bed. I woke up many times through that day but never left the bed. Finally it was night and I fell into a fitful slumber.

When I woke up it was noon and I decided to go out. I put on a pair of shoes that weren’t mine. Sir stopped letting me wear them when he found they restricted my powers. They were a little uncomfortable but I didn’t mind. I walked out of the academy and down the street. As I made it farther from the academy I saw unfamiliar things. There seemed to a flea market in a parking lot a little ways away.

I walked over there and started to look around. I was trying to do anything to get my mind off of the news from yesterday. I walked around but nothing stood out to me until I got to a clothes booth. It was stocked with some very flamboyant outfits. I couldn’t take my eyes off some of them. I knew if Sir was still alive he would be reprimanding me for even think about these clothes. So I bought a few. I had just enough money for them so I decided to head back to the academy.

It was starting to hit evening and I didn’t have enough money for food now. I walked all the way back to the academy and saw that the others were already there. I walked in the building and saw that everyone was all over the house. I walked to my room to deposit my new outfits and took off the shoes. I then walked downstairs to greet the others. I went to the living room where Vanya was looking at the books.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello, Vanya, it’s been awhile,” I said walking up to her. She whipped around to look at me.

“Good evening Klaus,” she said not to overjoyed. I guess I was never very close to her or the others. I walked over to the bar where Sir’s ashes were sitting. I looked at the picture of him and almost cried again. I took a deep breath to control my emotions and turned to see the others enter the room. They also did not seem to enjoy that I was here.

“What are you doing here?” Diego said aggressively. It amazed me how angry he could be with me. “You aren’t apart of this family.”

“Well, I never left the academy. Sir required me here at all times,” I said quietly looking at my bare feet. I heard a scoff but didn’t look up. I felt a large presence walk up to me. I glanced up and saw that Luther was towering over me. He grabbed my shirt collar and slammed me into the wall.

“Are you serious Luther?” Allison asked annoyed.

“You can see ghosts so summon him,” Luther growled at me. I started to tremble under his glare.

“I can’t,” I squeaked out and his grip got tighter.

“And why is that?” Diego asked coming up to my side.

“W we well I can’t feel his presence. That means he’s already in the afterlife. After a spirit is in the afterlife, there is no way for me to contact them without dying.” I explained and they seemed angry.

“Well that’s perfect!” Luther sounded super pissed at this moment. I shifted away from him as he was scaring me. Just then there was a loud noise coming from outside. The others ran outside quickly and I followed after them. A bright blue orb was in the courtyard and standing in it was an old man. He stood staring back at us until he seemed to push through the portal.

A young boy fell out and landed hard on the ground. He groaned and pushed himself up. I stared in shock as Five was standing in front of us. He looked the same age as when he disappeared. He was wearing the old uniform that Sir made us wear as well. He stared at all of us and smiled.

“Did I miss the funeral?” He asked and headed inside.

“No we’re having a little later,” Alison answered following after him. The rest of us soon followed and ended up in the kitchen. Five went through every cabinet there was.

“Is there any coffee here?!” He yelled frustrated.

“Father hated caffeine,” Alison said calming Five down.

“He also hated kids yet he had all of us,” I mumbled quietly. “I’m gonna go, I’ll be back for the funeral.”

I walked out of the kitchen and to my room. I looked through the new clothes I got and saw a beautiful black outfit. It was a black turtleneck that could be seen through with a black plaid skirt. To top it off a pair of black ankle boots for my feet. **(if you look up Robert Sheehan red carpet you should see the outfit)**  I put it on and looked in the mirror. I lost my breath at what I saw. I loved how it looked on me and hoped the others would to. I tried to style my hair the best I could but it didn’t work that well.

I walked to the bathroom in search of eyeliner. When I got there I found one of Alison’s old ones. I quickly put it on and looked back at myself. I thought that all this really tied the whole look together. I nodded at myself and walked back down stairs. The others were already there standing around sir’s ashes. I walked up to them and they stared at me. I gave them a small smile and shrugged.

“Nice dress,” Five said breaking the silence.

“Why thank you I got it earlier,” I said bowing a little.

“Whatever let’s get this show on the road,” Diego said. Luther grabbed Sir’s ashes and started outside. We all followed behind him and walked to the courtyard. Luther started the service by pouring the ashes on the ground. Pogo then started talking about how Sir was a great man.

“He was a monster,” Diego said calmly. Luther got angry and started arguing back. Things started to blur but I could see that there was a fight. Diego mostly dodging and Luther throwing punches. Soon enough Luther hit Ben’s statue and it fell to the ground.

“Well there goes Ben’s statue,” Allison said walking into the academy. The others followed her but I walked to the pile of ash.

“You are probably loving this you monster,” I spat at the pile.


	5. Chapter 5

“You are probably loving this you monster,” I spat at the pile. I then headed inside. I was on my way up to my room when I had the idea to go for a walk. I turned around and started my way outside. I walked past the gate and down the street. I made it a few blocks when I realized I was crying. I ran to a park across the street and started sobbing I laid myself down on one of the benches and let it all out.

I didn’t cry for Sir per se but I did cry for what he did. He tortured us at that academy, but none of us admitted it. He killed my Dad yet I stayed with him for my whole life. When the others left I stayed because I was afraid. I too afraid to even tell others what happened. Even with him dead I’m still too terrified to tell anyone what happened.

I felt something touch me and I sat straight up. I looked around and saw an Asian spirit crouching next to me. We stared at each other for a minute or two until I broke the silence.

“Hello, who are you?” I asked the spirit hoping they were friendly. He looked at me with confusion.

“You don’t recognize me Klaus?” He asked getting in my personal space. I shook my head and prayed he wouldn’t haunt me. I really wasn’t in the mood to help him pass to the afterlife. “Klaus it’s Ben.”

“Ben?!” I asked in disbelief. Out of all the others Ben was the only one that liked to spend time with me. I reached forward and hugged him. He hugged me back and he started to cry a little. “Hey bud where have you been all this time?”

“I don’t know. I think I was attached to that statue in some way. Because when it broke I was released and allowed to go wherever I wanted.” He pulled away from me and I almost protested. I let him move away from me but I didn’t say anything. “We should go back to the academy.”

I agreed and we headed back in silence. When we got there I could tell most of the others weren’t there. The academy felt very empty. I walked in and saw all the lights were off, so I tried to make my way to my room. I looked at the stairs and realized I wasn’t going to make it. I turned around and went to the living room. I threw myself on the couch and pulled off my clothes. I was only in my underwear when I fell asleep.

My sleep was full of nightmares and I awoke with a startle. I sat straight up and looked around. Ben was sitting in one of the chairs reading. He looked up at me with almost sympathy in his eyes.

“Y’know you talk in your sleep.”

“Yeah whatever,” I said getting up. I was gonna go up to my room when Five walked in the room.

“I need your help with something,” he said walking up to me.

“What is it that you need the like of me to help with?”

“I need you to pretend to be my dad to help me get information on this eye.” He held up a prosthetic eye in front of me.

“Why do you need to know about an eye?”

“This could help me find a lead for the apocalypse.”

“Wait what?! Apocalypse?!”

“Yeah keep up. I told the others about it yesterday when you went upstairs to get dressed. It is happening in a week,” he said in his usual tone of voice.

“Okay, okay I’ll meet up with you around noon to head to wherever we’re going.” I turned from him and grabbed my clothes. I then started my way upstairs. I made it to my bedroom in record time. Ben seemed to follow me in his own ghostly way.

I started putting the clothes I got yesterday away. Ben just sat in the chair in the corner reading some book. When I finished I sat down on my bed and stared at him. I was hoping he would get the hint and start a conversation with me. He finally sighed and sat the book down.

“What do you want to talk about?” He asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

“Why don’t you tell me all that’s happened since I was gone?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” I said getting excited. “Well firstly you must know I was the only one left living with Sir, all the others left. Sir then spent years exploring the extent of my powers. Not only can I communicate with the dead I can touch them, send them to the afterlife, I can use a small amount of telekinesis, and I can’t die.”

“Wait, I have a question. Why do you call Dad Sir?”

“Well you see…” I broke off looking at the ground. I started getting nervous about telling him what happened but then remembered Sir was dead. He couldn’t do anything more to me. “I had a family before he took. I had a dad and I knew my biological mother. Sir, um, killed him and then took me.”

Ben stared at me in disbelief. “I knew that dad was evil but I never thought he would do something like that. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Well Sir scares me into obedience. Also would the others have believed me anyway? They hated me, they still hate me.” I looked down at my lap. “I need to start getting ready for Five.”


	6. Chapter 6

I stood up and thought about what to wear. I looked through my clothes and saw a nice suit coat. I pulled it out and put it on. After having it fully on I realized I didn’t have any dress pants. So I grabbed a pair of black leather pants. I then moved onto my shoes. I didn’t have much options so I chose my cheetah print shoes.

I walked out of the room in search of Five. I found him sitting in his old so I walked in. He didn’t look at me just kept staring at the window.

“You ready to go?” I asked breaking him out of whatever he was thinking of. He sighed and looked at me.

“What are you wearing?” He asked almost in disbelief.

“I’ll have you know this is one of my best outfits.”

“You’ll just have to wear some of Dad’s old clothes.”

“What?! No I won’t wear Sir’s old clothes,” I said crossing my arms and turning away from Five. He sighed and started walking out of the door.

“You’re going to wear it if I have to rip those clothes off you.” He stood in the doorway staring straight at me.

“Fine,” I said and we started head for Sir’s room. We make it there in record time and Five started going through the closet. Soon he handed me a real suit which I put on while Five waited outside the door. When I had it on we walked out of the academy and to a taxi. We got in and Five told the driver where to go.

I looked at him skeptically but didn’t say anything. We headed down the road for about ten minutes when we pulled up to a street a little way from where we needed to be. Five hopped out of the car and I followed. We walked into the lobby of the building. We didn’t have to wait long for a man that looked in charge to greet us. He brought us to his office and started talking.

“Like I told your son here I can’t tell you anything about the prosthetics we manufacture here. We would need consent from the owner of the eye,” the man said sitting at his desk. Five then stood up and leaned over the desk.

“We can’t get consent if you don’t tell us the name,” he said through gritted teeth. I looked forward at a snow globe sitting the desk silently. This isn’t going anywhere we’re gonna have to change tactics.

“Consent? Where was my consent when you laid your hands on my son?” I asked dramatically.

“I didn’t touch your son.”

“Then how’d he get a swollen lip?” I stood up and smacked Five across the face. I then leaned over the desk. “Name please, I want it now.”

“You’re crazy.” He pointed at me.

“You have no idea,” I looked down and saw the snow globe I was staring at. I lifted it up and read it out loud. I then slammed it into my face and dear gosh that hurt. “Oh god that hurt.”

The boss then grabbed the phone and said he was calling security. I grabbed the phone from his hands and told the security that there was an assault in Mr. bigs office. I then threw the phone down on the cradle.

“Now listen here Grant,” I said and then he corrected me on his name but I wasn’t listening. “In about sixty seconds two security guards are gonna come in here and see a whole lot of blood. And when they asked what happened we’re gonna tell them that you beat the shit out of us.”

I leaned back and looked him over. He didn’t seemed fazed by what I had just said, so I took it to another level. “You’re gonna do great in prison, trust me I’ve been there. I nice piece of chicken like you will be pushed around like- well you’ll just do great.”

“You’re a real sick bastard,” he said looking pretty terrified.

“Why thank you,” I said and spat a piece of glass out of my mouth. He then stood up and walked us down the hall to a room with cabinets.

“This is where all the information of clients and prosthetics are stored.” He then started going through the files. He then picked one up and while reading it glanced at me. “Well that’s strange.”

“What?!” Five asked angrily.

“Uh well the eye hasn’t been bought by any client yet,” he said nervously.

“What do you mean?” I asked getting closer to him.

“Uh what I mean is that, that eye hasn’t been purchased yet. It hasn’t even been manufactured yet. Where did you say you got that eye?”

Five just scoffed and started out of the building. I followed quickly after him and he seemed very upset. As we made it outside he started ranting about how this wasn’t good and stuff. He then turned on me and said something I won’t forget.

“You’re USELESS!!!” It caught me off guard but I quickly put on a mask.

“Oh come on I’m not that useless,” I said shrugging. “Wait, I know why you’re uptight all the time. You're horny, living for so long without anyone.”

“Well there was someone,” he said sitting on the steps. I then sat next to him. “Her name was Delores. We spent thirty years together.”

“Thirty years, man, I’ve never been in a relationship you know with Sir and all,” I said closing my eyes but when I opened them Five was gone. I then looked up and saw Five in a taxi driving away. I felt deflated.

“He just left me,” I said softly to myself. I didn’t have any money on me so I started my long walk home. When I finally made it home it was already late, I took off my clothes and went straight to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

 

When I woke up the next day it was still morning. I pulled myself out of bed and Ben was just sitting in my chair reading. I rolled my eyes and quickly got dressed. I then headed downstairs to the kitchen. When I got there I made myself some toast.

“Can’t we see a movie or the ocean?” Ben asked as I was putting jam on the burnt slice of bread.

“No I’m making breakfast ‘cuz us living people need to eat to survive,” I said with an eye roll. “Maybe later.”

“I would ask who you’re talking to Klaus but then it occurred to me, I don’t care,” Five said walking through the kitchen and climbed out the window.

“Hey you know there are easier ways out of the house.”

“I know I thought this would be the one with the least amount of talking, I was wrong.”

“Do you need anymore company. I could clear my schedule,” I said following him out the window.

“It kinda looks like you have your hands full,” he started to walk away.

“What no I don’t need to eat,” I said throwing the slice toast across the alley.

“I’m sick of your company already,” he then turned from me and walked down the alley.

“Y’know maybe I wanted to spend time with my brother, not you,” I said the last part to Ben who had just finished making it through the window. “Mi hermano, I love you even if you can’t love yourself.”

He ignored me and walked into a Rocco and Family Plumbing van parked at the end of the alleyway. He then sped off out of the alley and onto the street. I sighed and went to grab my piece of toast.

“Well I just wanted to do something today,” I told Ben crawling back into the window. As I made it back in, in front of me stood a very confused looking Diego.

“Y’know there’s door for getting inside?” He said grabbing his food and leaving.

“Wait! Diego do you need some company today in whatever you’re doing?” I asked following him out of the kitchen.

“Y’know not really and even if I did I wouldn’t ask you,” he said walking faster away from me.

“Fine then.” I turned and headed for the living room. As I walked in Allison was just getting up and leaving an awestruck Luther behind. “Hey Luther you want to spend the day together?”

“Not really but I would like to know if you by chance know where Five is?” He asked me walking up to me. I took a step back away from him in fear.

“Uh kinda.” My eyes met the ground and Luther got closer.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well I have an idea and I know what vehicle he’s in,” I said taking another step away from the huge man in front of me.

“That’s good enough for me let's head out.” He pulled me out of the house and got a taxi. He motioned for me to tell the driver where we’re going. I said the name of the place Five took me yesterday and the driver took off. “What type of car are we looking for?”

“A Rocco and Family Plumbing van,” I answered sitting back in my seat. We got there fairly quickly and found the van even faster. Luther and I walked towards it and a menacing looking Five sat in it. He stared at people as the walked by him and the van. As Luther loudly crammed himself into the front seat, I silently made my way in the back. There was half a mannequin in there so I sat it on my lap to fit.

“Hey are you okay?” Luther panted out and Five looked at him in disbelief.

“You shouldn’t be- how did you find me?” Five asked in complete disbelief.

“Oh,” Luther gestured to me in the back. They both looked at me and I felt nervous. A can was then chucked at me by an angry looking Five.

“Get out you can’t be here!!” He yelled at me. “I’m in the middle of something.”

“Any luck finding your one eyed man?” I asked crawling to the front of the van.

“No,” he said glaring at me.

“What is he talking about?” Luther asked confused.

“Does it matter, it’s Klaus.” I put on the biggest puppy eyes I could and shut my mouth. “What do you want Luther?”

“Um Grace might have had something to do with dad’s death so I’m gonna need you to come back to the academy, it’s important.”

“It’s important? You have no concept of what’s important,” Five said angrily.

“Hey did I ever tell you guys about the time I slipped on a banana peel and fell down the stairs,” I said trying to lighten the mood. The tension in the van was too thick for my liking. “Man did it hurt.”

“What are you still doing here?” Luther asked.

“What I need an excuse to hang out with my family.”

“Well we’re have a real family emergency here.”

“Are you saying I’m not a part of the family?” I asked in utter disbelief. I knew the others didn’t like me but to say I wasn’t family.

“He’s got a point so get out,” Five said in all seriousness. I looked at both of them and sighed. I opened the side door and crawled out. I then shut it and walked briskly away. I headed home and by the time I got there the van was parked in the alleyway


	8. Chapter 8

 

“Are you kidding me?” I asked Ben and he just shrugged at me. I sighed and walked inside. The whole family was standing in the living so I made my way there.

“What took you so long?” Diego asked as I walked in.

“Well I would’ve been here faster if I wasn’t kicked out of the car without any money for a taxi,” I said looking at Luther and Five.

“Whatever now watch this,” Luther said turning on a tiny television. On the screen was Sir on his deathbed and Miss Grace just watching as he died.

“Do you really think mom would hurt dad?” Vanya asked shyly.

“You haven’t been home in a long time Vanya maybe you don’t know Grace anymore,” Luther said and turned back to the screen.

“If he was poisoned it would have shown up in the coroner's report,” Diego announced and Luther didn’t like that.

“Well I don’t need a report to tell me what I can see with my own eyes.”

“Maybe all the space junk messed with your eyes.” Diego touched something on the screen. “Look closer dad has his monocle, Grace stands up monocle is gone.”

“Yeah,” I said seeing what he said.

“She wasn’t poisoning him she was taking it to clean it,” Diego said walking away from the television.

“Then where is it?” Luther asked “I’ve searched the house including here stuff she doesn’t have it.”

Diego opened his mouth and then shut. He picked up one of his knives and finally spoke. “That’s because I took it, after the funeral.”

“You’ve had the monocle this whole time? What the hell diego?” Allison said in disbelief.

“Give it to me,” Luther demanded.

“I threw it away,” Diego said looking up at him. “I knew that if you found it on mom you’d lose your shit like you are right now.”

“Diego…” Luther started but was cut off by Vanya telling him to calm down. Diego on the other hand was getting ready for a fight. I got up from the table I was sitting on and walked past them. I leaned on a pillar and listened to what they said. I also saw that Five had already left.

“I know that dad wasn’t really an open book, but I do remember one thing he said. Mom was designed to be a caretaker but also a protector.” Vanya said defusing the fight.

“What does that mean?” Allison asked confused.

“She was programmed to intervene if someone’s life was in danger.”

“Well if her hard drive is degrading we need to turn her off,” Luther said seriously.

“Woahwoahwoahwoah wait! She’s not just a vacuum cleaner you can throw in a closet!” Diego yelled angrily. “She feels things I’ve seen-“

“She just stood there Diego and watched our father die,” Luther said cutting him off.

“I’m with Luther,” Allison said looking at the floor.

“Surprise surprise,” Diego started.

“Shut up.” Everyone then turned to Vanya.

“I um,” She started but was cut off by Diego.

“She shouldn’t get a vote.”

“I was going to say I agree with you,” Vanya said quietly.

“Okay She should get a vote. What about you ghost boy,” he said to me and everyone’s attention was on me.

“Now you want my help! First it was ‘get out of the van, Klaus’ now it’s ‘get in the van Klaus’.”

“What van?” Allison asked confused but Luther cut off any answer I was going to give her.

“What’s your opinion Klaus?”

“I’m going with Diego because screw you,” I said pointing at him. “And if Ben we’re here he’d agree with me.”

“No, I don’t,” Ben said and I hissed at him.

“So that’s three to two,” Diego said holding up corresponding fingers.

“No it’s not done yet. Five isn’t here, we need the whole family to vote. We at least need to do this right,” Allison said and Luther agreed.

“Then we should wait,” Vanya said and everyone headed out of the room. I went straight to my bedroom with a pissed off looking Ben following me. When I got there Ben started talking about using him as a way to get stuff, but I just zoned him out. All this stress was making it harder to keep the spirits away.

“I’m going to take a nap,” I said and laid down. I tossed and turned in bed for what felt like forever until I finally fell asleep. My sleep was filled with nightmares and I woke up practically screaming. It’s been awhile since they have been that bad. I got up and headed to take a bath. I really needed to calm down.

I started the bath and put some bubble soap in it. After the water got high enough I turned off the faucet and got in the water. The spirits kept screaming in my ear and soon I plunged my head under the water. It blocked them out for a little bit but soon they were back. When my lungs desperately needed air slammed out of the water.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my MP3 player. I put the headphones on and blasted my music. I couldn’t hear anything with this playing and I relaxed. After laying in the tub for about three songs I got out and dried myself off. I wrapped my hair in a towel and then tied one around my body. I really wanted to loosen up a bit from today so I started dancing. I danced my way through the academy to my room.

I was dancing and lip syncing for a few songs when a man walked in wearing a weird mask. I pulled off my headphones and was gonna run but he punched me across the face. I was dazed by the hit and before I knew it he was throwing me in the trunk of his car. I saw Ben behind him looking scared and nervous. Then as the trunk was shut everything was dark.


	9. Chapter 9

 

I heard the car turn on and it started moving. I felt nauseous from fear of what was going to happen. The car stopped and the trunk was opened the man in the mask pulled out some duct tape and duct taped my hands together and my mouth shut. He then slammed the trunk shut once again drove a little farther. This time when the car stopped it was turned off and was left for a little while.

Soon it turned back on and drove even farther. Then it was turned off and I was left for even longer. Soon I heard the sound of heels walking towards the car and knew someone else was with the man. When the trunk was opened I was met with the sight of the man and a woman in weird masks. I then did the only thing I could think of and screamed.

They ripped me out of the trunk and dragged me into a motel room. They threw me into a chair and started to duct tape my arms to it. My mind was going a hundred miles a minute. But through all that I had a good thought. ‘Act insane.’ It had worked before with the prosthetic eye. It may just keep me alive now.

When they finished taping my arms down they stepped back and looked me over. All I was wearing was a towel and I probably looked terrible at the moment. They then smirked and got to ‘work’.

~Time skip~

It’s been hours of just beatings and asking the same question. I took the torture like a champ may I say, but the truth was I had no answer for them. I didn’t know where Five was. No one in that house would come close to telling me. But through these tough hours Ben stayed by my side. At points where I thought I might break, just a little, he would push me back on track. If I’m here then Five is safe, the others are safe.

Right now the female was strangling me and I was faking a hardon. It was all for show I don’t really get on by this type of stuff. All of a sudden the wire around my neck went slack and I gulped up the air.

“Ooooh! There’s nothing like strangling to get the blood flowing, am I right?” I said in a raspy voice. I started to shiver and I didn’t know why. I then started to laugh a little.

“What’s so funny asshole?” The man asked slapping me and I just laughed harder.

“Well you just spent the last hours beating and you’ve learned nothing.” I laughed even harder. “I mean no one in that family tells me shit. I’m the one person in that house they’d want gone. You kidnapped the wrong guy!”

“Let’s waterboard him,” the woman said placing a towel over my face. The man then started to pour water over it. I gurgled the water and the water stopped but when the towel was being brought away I started to suck on it.

“Ugh! I needed that. Sooooooo parched thank you!” I said about to cry. It was getting harder to fake this act the longer I was here. The two walked to the bathroom. I heard prices of their conversation but from what I could tell my plan was working. It’s hard to break a man that’s already broken.

~Hours later~

They have been torturing me all day now and the anxiety is getting to me. It’s getting harder to keep up my walls. The spirits were slowly creeping in. Right now there was a German grandma talking about who knows what by the window. Ben was standing in front of me giving me support but it was getting hard. Suddenly the two masked people stepped up to me.

“Well it’s about time we try something a little harder,” the woman said behind me. The man nodded and stepped to to my front. He then grabbed my hand and started breaking fingers. Dear gosh it hurt so badly! I started to scream and pull away. I tried everything I could to get away from him.

“All you have to do is give us some information and we’ll stop,” the man said pausing his torture. I couldn’t take it I broke.

“Okay okay! I’ll tell you everything,” I said and he sat back against the wall. “I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t know where Five was. But he just been acting strange lately.”

“How so?” The woman asked leaning on the wall next to Ben.

“Well he’s just been sitting out in a van in front of some lab waiting for someone to get an eye, one of the fake ones.”

“Tell is more about this eye.”

“He said it had something to do with the end of time or something.” I was in tears at this point. They then slapped a piece of tape over my mouth and threw me in the closet and left.


	10. Chapter 10

 

I’ve been in the closet for hours and I keep getting flashbacks to when I was locked in the crypt. Ben was trying to calm me down but it wasn’t working.

I suddenly heard a vacuum and started shouting through the tape. They couldn’t hear me so I started making more noise but they didn’t hear me still. I was crying at this point and they finished up the room and walked out. More hours passed and they were the same as the others. Finally I heard movement and talking in the main room. The closet doors flew open.The 

“Oh my god, you’re still here,” the man said and pulled me and the chair into the room. I started mumbling things into the tape so they would take it off. My plan was successful when they ripped the price off.

“You guys are scarier without the masks,” I said completely out of it. The statement received a slap from the woman.

“Is that anyway to greet your old friends?” The man asked and I looked up at him.

“I told you what you wanted isn’t that enough?”

”What we want is your brother, is he here?” The woman asked intimately. I looked over at Ben laying on the bed.

“Your gonna have to be more specific,” I said while laughing. Which also received a slap. “I already told you no one is coming.”

“Well Five is! We gave him a message so when he gets here we’ll be ready.” I was then turned around to face the window and the lights were turned off. More flashbacks came to me and I started to cry. My walls were crumbling and spirits were coming into my vision. The German grandma kept yelling about something and I was a little annoyed.

“Look at her,” Ben said and I obeyed.

“Look at how she’s looking at them. She’s one of their victims try talking to her.”

“Hi,” I said quietly. She then looked at me. “What’s your name?”

She answered with something in German. I started to talk to her some more and the kidnappers weren’t happy. I then repeated the name of the German lady to them. They looked confused so I described her to them. They gave me a shocked look.

More of their victims started to show up in my sight and I let them talk. Half of them I couldn’t understand but from the ones I could I found my target. A man that was ran over. His wife got away because whoever hazel was let her. I was pulled around part way through the story. I came face to face with them.

“Are you Cha Cha or Hazel?” I asked the man.

“Hazel,” he answered.

“Yon Mueller, remember him. Swiss Alps, him and his wife were coming back from a ski trip.” Looks of recognition flew across their faces.

“I remember, forward, reverse,” Cha Cha said nodding. I agreed with her.

“Yeah and his wife escaped down an alleyway,” I said smiling. I turned to Hazel. “He says to say thank you.”

“What’s he talking about?” Cha Cha asked hazel.

“I don’t know,” he responded quickly.

“He’s soooo grateful to you Hazel,” I said and realized I needed to up my game. I looked dead at Cha Cha. “There might be hope for him yet.”

“BATHROOM NOW!!” She shouted and hazel followed her to it.

“Nicely done,” Ben said and I thanked him. After a few moments Cha Cha came out and slapped a price of duct tape over my mouth. She then stormed back to the bathroom and I shuffled myself to face the other direction. I heard someone walking past the room so I started to slam my head into the table. I got their attention because they stopped moving. Soon the door was opened and a woman stepped in.

“Are you Diego’s brother?” She asked and I nodded. She took out a knife and started to cut me free. She threw me to the side when the bathroom door started to open. Gunshots were fired and I was in a daze. I didn’t know what was happening all I knew was I wanted out of here. I looked back and saw only Hazel outside of the bathroom. I ripped off the piece of duct tape.

“There are two of them!” I shouted and Cha Cha jumped out. I didn’t stick around I opened the air vent. There was a briefcase sitting there and I pushed it through with me. I got to the room next door and ran out of the door. I ran to the first bus stop I could find and got on it. While sitting on the bus looked over the briefcase. I opened it and a flash of light consumed me.

I fell straight onto the ground next to a bunk. The man in the bunk shot straight up and looked at me. He started asking me things about being a new guy but I wasn’t really listening. The only thing I could think of was how beautiful he was. I was then pulled out of the tent with everyone else. I knew this would be a major turning point in my life. 

~timeskip~

I’ve been here for ten months. I have been in the army in Vietnam for ten months. I’ve shot people, almost gotten shot, and above all I found my soulmate. Dave. Just his name makes me swoon. I knew I was in love the second I fell next to his bunk. He was the only reason I was still here. We had our ups and downs but we still stayed together. This is our last week here and then we get to go home. Well, his home anyway.

Right now we’re waiting to be moved closer to the front and then we’d be picked up by the next few days. We slowly walked through the forest trying to keep silent. When all of a sudden a shot rang through the air. It hit one of the new guys straight in the neck. We all jumped for cover and shot back.

Bullets were shot both ways and people were screaming. Dave and I were next to each other. This has to be the scariest thing in my whole life. And then it was the most heart shattering. One second Dave was safe by my side and the next he was laying there with a bullet to his heart. I screamed for a medic but I knew no one would come. Dave held my hand and told me it’d be fine but it wouldn’t. I cried, no, I sobbed as I saw him smile for the last time. I saw the life left his eyes.  
Everything came crashing down on me. I grabbed his dog tags and ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could. I ran all the way back to our camp and grabbed the briefcase. I opened it and in a flash of light I was back on the bus. When it stopped, I slowly stumbled my way off it.

When I got off I smashed the briefcase into a nearby bench.

I was taking all the pain I felt off on the case. Soon I threw it to the side and it blew up into fire. I then fell to the ground sobbing. I grabbed at the ground trying to see it was real. That this wasn’t just a dream, nightmare. It wasn’t. Soon I curled up into a ball and just cried.


	11. Chapter 11

 

After a few hours I forced myself to stand and grabbed the burnt briefcase and stumbled my way home. I made it there around evening and decided to run myself a bath. When the water was high enough I climbed in. The water was boiling but I didn’t care. I leaned back in the tub and soon flashbacks to the war started going past my eyes. I was starting to push myself into a panic attack but before I was too far gone I pushed myself out of the tub.

I landed on the ground with a thud. I looked back at the water and unplugged the drain. I then grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I wrapped it around my waist and headed for my room. I got there and put on a pair of shorts. Slowly my body got an unbearable itch to it. I scratched all I could but couldn’t stop the irritation.

As I was putting on a shirt Five knocked on my door. I looked at him and he just stared back.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked walking.

“Just a long night,” I said putting my shirt on.

“Looks like it was nights. I don’t remember the dog tags.”

“They're a friend’s.” I sat down and Five stood in front of me.

“You did it didn’t you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Y’know I can recognize the symptoms Klaus,” he said with a smirk.

“Symptoms for what?”

“The jet lag, full body itch, the headache that feels like someone shoved a whole box of cotton balls up your nose and through your brain.” He pauses for a second. “Do you want to tell me about it.”

“Remember your pals when they broke into the house looking for you? They took me hostage instead.”

“In return you stole their briefcase?” He looked a little upset but mostly amused.

“Yeah, it was in the way when I was escaping and I got curious so I opened it and-.”

“And the next thing you knew you were, where?” He asked cutting me off. “Or should I say when?”

“It doesn’t matter,” I said, thinking about what had happened.

“Okay how long were you gone?” Five asked getting closer.

“Almost a year,” I answered completely out of it.

“A yea- Y’know What this means?”

“Yeah I’m ten months older now.”

“No, Hazel and Cha Cha will do whatever it takes to get the briefcase back. Where is it now?”

I leaned down and pulled the burnt briefcase out from under my bed. Five stared at it for a few seconds.

“What the hell were you thinking?!”

“Why do you care!”

“Why do I care?! I need it so I can go back and start over?!”

“It doesn’t matter,” I said and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Five asked as I left the room. I shrugged in response and just headed down the hall. As I walked to the door I saw Pogo working on Miss Grace. I stared for a second and started walking again. I then walked down the stairs and looked at the broken chandelier.

“You look like shit,” Diego said waking into the room.

“Hey where are you going?” I asked in a quiet voice.

“No, I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Come on can you please give me a ride somewhere?”

“N-,” he cut himself off looking at me.

“Thanks I’ll get my things.” I turned and walked to the living room to get a bottle of alcohol. I’ve never been a big drinker, I've actually never drank before but, this seemed like the right time to. I walked outside to Diego’s car and he was already inside. I then hopped in the passenger's seat. He then started driving and I gave him some directions.

“You okay?” He asked part way through the drive. All I did was lift the bottle to my lips and take a drink. “Wow this is a first. My brother Klaus is drinking.”  
I looked out the window and saw a veterans bar. “Hey just drop me off here,” I said and he looked surprised but still pulled the car over.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked as I was getting out of the car. I walked into the building and went to the board with pictures on it. One of the ones hanging was of the troop I was in. I started to cry looking at Dave in the picture. Memories started to flash in my eyes once again.  
I was brought back to the real world by a hand landing on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that it was Diego.

“Go away please,” I said softly.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” he said getting closer.

“Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?” I asked.

“Hey guys this bar is for vets only,” one of the men in the bar said standing behind me.

“I’m sorry but I am a vet,” I said not turning around.

“Really.” He laughed. “Where’d you serve?”

“None of your business.”

“You have some balls coming in here and pretending to be one of us.”

“I have every right to be here just like you,” I said, turning around to face him. He seemed angry but I didn’t care. Diego stepped up to him and tried to defuse the situation but I turned back to the board. The man then walked up next to me.

“I would like to hear you apologize for pretending to be a vet,” he said.

“I’m really not lying,” I sighed. I then pointed to me in the picture of my troop. He stared at it for a few seconds and then his eyes widened. He looked back at me and then back at the picture. He then shook his head and walked off.  
Diego then came back up to me and pulled me out of the bar. I let him as he pulled me all the way to his car. I leaned against the door as he got in too.

“What’s wrong with you?! And don’t tell your fine cuz I saw you in there crying like a baby!” He shouted at me.

“It’s because I lost someone!” I shouted back and his angry face softened. “I lost someone. The only person in this world I truly love.”

“Well you’re luckier than most,” He said sadly. That phrase hit me hard but I didn’t show it. “When you lose someone you can at least see them whenever you want.”

He then looked behind our car and I looked too through a window. “That’s our man,” he said. I looked harder and there stood Hazel by the car he threw me into that terrible night.

“He tortured me with a very angry lady. I barely made it out with my life.”

“We got to get this guy,” Diego said starting up the car and following Hazel. We followed him to a motel and when he went inside Diego went out to big their car. He got back in the car and looked relieved. “Bingo.”

“Y’know killing these people wont make you happy.”

“I know but after I do I’ll be sleeping like a baby. These bastards hurt Patch.”

“Okay,” I said sitting back drinking more alcohol. After a few minutes hazel walked out of the room.

“Wait in the car,” Diego said opening the door. I nodded at him and he left. I looked over and saw hazel and Cha Cha get into their car and drive it around the building.


	12. Chapter 12

I jumped out of the car and ran to where Diego was. As Cha Cha and Hazel drove back around the building they started shooting and Diego got hit. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him behind a wall. The car then drove away. We ran down the stairs to the car but the tires were flat. We looked at each other in the eyes and then got into the ice cream truck that was parked in front of his car. He started hot wiring it and after a few minutes he got it running.   
“Let’s go get these bastards,” I said driving the direction they were headed. Diego kept giving me directions on where they were. The bug he had planted was very useful. Part way through the drive Ben popped in.   
“Whoa!” He said sitting in front of me. I ignored him and kept going. When we got to the road Cha Cha and Hazel were on I gunned it. “WEEEEEE!!!!”   
Cha Cha and Hazel both started shooting at us but I kept going. They then jumped to the side last minute and we plowed into their car. Diego yelled out in pain but I quickly grabbed him and pulled him out of the door. Luther was there already to help into the car he had.   
We quickly piled into the car, Luther driving, Ben in passenger, and me and Diego in the back. As we were driving away I flipped Hazel off. It took us hours until we finally got back to the academy. When the car pulled to a stop I hopped out and helped Diego to the infirmary. When he was done getting patched up it was getting late. I walked up to my room and fell asleep.   
When morning came I was feeling sick to my stomach. I went to the bathroom and threw up. When I flushed it down a knock came from the door.   
“Ocupado, thank you,” I said leaning over it more. Just then the door opened and I looked back to see Luther’s hulking figure standing there.   
“Good you’re up we need to talk,” he said and then walked out. I pushed myself off the floor and followed him out. We walked to the living room and already there was Allison and Diego. We all got to our seats and Allison started handing out coffee. “The apocalypse is in three days.”   
“Three days?!” Allison asked giving Luther his cup.   
“That’s What Five said.”   
“The little bastard did say something about that,” I said briefly.   
“Okay but can we trust him? I mean he is a little-,” Allison said moving her finger in a circle shape at her head.   
“Our little psycho.”   
“He did sound pretty convincing,” Luther said. “If he wasn’t trying to stop the apocalypse the two lunatics wouldn’t be chasing after him.”   
“That’s why they were after him?” Diego asked.   
“Yeah.”   
“What did Five even say?” Allison asked.   
“Uh, apparently we all fought against who was responsible,” Luther answered not sounding sure of himself. “Okay here’s the plan-“   
“Wait a tick,” I said interrupting him. “What actually happened the first time around?”   
“Yeah What are you not telling us?” Diego asked and Luther looked distraught. Luther then said something so quiet and fast we couldn’t hear him.   
“What was that?!” Allison asked angrily.   
“I Uh said we died,” Luther said not looking too happy. We got up and moved to the bar. We each seemed to be thinking of our own things.   
“If we died the first time why won’t it happen again?” I asked and Luther seemed conflicted.   
“Yeah he’s right, what makes this different than the first time around?” Just then a bright light flashed above us and Five fell onto the table. I screamed and jumped off my seat.   
“Five where have you been?” Luther asked as Five fell off the table.   
“Are you alright?” Allison asked helping him stand.   
“Who did this to you?”   
“Irrelevant,” Five said grabbing the coffee from Allison’s hand and downing it. “So the apocalypse is in three days. The only hope to save it is, well, us.”   
“The umbrella academy,” Luther said softly.   
“Yeah but with me this time. So if you guys don’t get a hold of yourselves we’re screwed. Who cares what dad did to mess up? We need to band together and stop this. And to help us see next week I’ve brought back a lead. I know who starts the apocalypse.”   
Allison grabbed the paper Five had in his hand and read out loud. “‘Protect Harold Jenkins.’ Who’s Harold jenkins?” We all looked at Five.   
There was a minute of complete silence and then Allison spoke up again. “How do you know all of this about what’s his name?”   
“Harold Jenkins? You remember the guys that attacked us in masks?” Five answered.   
“Oh yeah I think I remember them,” I said sarcastically laying on the couch I started feeling even worse.   
“Yeah while you were getting drunk,” Diego said calling Five out.   
“Yeah Them. They were sent by the Temps Commission to stop me from coming back and preventing the end of the world,” Five said calmly.   
“The Temps What?” Allison asked looking like she was over this already.   
“My Ex employer. They monitor all of time and space. To make sure whatever is supposed to happen… happens. They think the apocalypse is in three days so I went to headquarters and intercepted a message meant for said lunatics. ‘Protect Harold Jenkins’ so he must be responsible for the apocalypse.”   
There was a jumbled mess of questions but in the midst you could hear the statement. “This is insane.”   
“You know what’s insane? I’m in a thirteen year old body! Klaus can talk to The dead! Luther thinks he is fooling everyone with that over coat! Our whole family is insane!”   
“He’s got a point,” I said. My head was splitting right now.   
“We didn’t choose this life but we’re living it… at least for the next three days,” Five said solemnly.   
“How do you expect us to do anything different since the last time we died? Why shouldn’t I go spend this time with my daughter?” Allison asked.   
“Because this time you have me, and we have the name of the person responsible. We have the chance to save billions of people… Claire included.”   
“You know her name?”   
“I do and I’d like to live long enough to meet her.”   
“Alright let's get this bastard.” Allison started walking out of the room.   
“You had me at Harold Jenkins,” Diego said following behind.   
“Luther?” Five asked.   
“Yeah you guys go ahead, I’ll go through some of Dad’s files. I have a feeling this has something deeper that we’re not seeing,” he said. Everyone started a hissy fit but I think he’s right.   
“I think He’s right,” I said softly wanting everyone to stop yelling.   
“Shut up Klaus!” Allison yelled. “You’re with me so get up.”   
“Um, I’m good, I think I’ll just stay home. I’m not feeling so good,” I said getting off the couch and heading out of the room.   
“No you don’t,” Luther said blocking my path.   
“Please get out of my way. I’m really not feeling well.”   
“Klaus he’s right we need everyone on this,” Allison said butting in.   
“Okay, okay but can you give me a few hours just to sleep off whatever this is?” I looked at each of them and they agreed. Sighing I walked upstairs to my room and laid down. Sleep came quickly to me.


	13. Chapter 13

 

>  
> 
> I woke up a few hours later to a loud noise. Pulling myself out of bedlam’s hard and walking downstairs was even harder. When I got there I saw Luther by the bar. “Luther are you alri-. Are you drinking?”
> 
> “Get him. Get dad now,” he said looking scary.
> 
> “I told you I can’t. He’s in the afterlife already,” I said a little scared. Luther then grabbed me around my throat and pushed me up against the wall.
> 
> “Little shit.” He then threw me to the ground. “I need answers. I can’t do all this saving the world. Protecting my family as well. There’s too much and he doesn’t have a single thing that makes sense in his files. No telling why he died. I just can’t.”
> 
> Seeing Luther cry made me feel terrible. “No, no it’s fine everything is going to be okay. We’ll stop this apocalypse and everyone will be safe.” Luther started drinking again. “Hey that’s enough of that.”
> 
> I pulled the glass away from his mouth. He just sat there in contemplative silence.
> 
> “Just leave me.”
> 
> “No, let's go find the others I bet Allison could help.”
> 
> “No I don’t want them to see me like this. Also what they’re doing is too important,” Luther said this so softly it was hard to hear.
> 
> “What are you talking about you’re number one.” I sat down on the seat next to his. He then leaned into my shoulder and started sobbing. I really didn’t know what to do.
> 
> “Y’know Diego was right Dad didn’t care about any of us. He practically threw us all away except you.”
> 
> “No he really didn’t throw us away. Sir was an asshole right up to his last moments,” I said the last quietly.
> 
> “I want to be free,” he says.
> 
> “I want to just let all this worry float away. I’m going to a club.”
> 
> “No you don’t want to do that!” He was heading towards the door so I ran after him. Right as I was next I him he shoved across the floor and I hit the wall. The room started going dizzy so I just laid there for a while. “Come on Klaus.”
> 
> I pushed myself off the ground and stumbled my way out of the house. I walked around for hours trying to find where Luther had gone off to. I felt worse and worse as the night went on.
> 
> “You can do this, Klaus, Luther needs you,” Ben said as we kept going down the street.
> 
> “Yeah I… I think I’m gonna go home,” I said softly. “I don’t feel so well.”
> 
> “You can’t just give up.”
> 
> “And why not?”
> 
> “Because Luther would save you no matter what. There is nothing in this world that would stop our family from saving each other. They would give their lives for you. ”
> 
> “Fine.” I then started looking again with Ben encouraging me. Finally I found the place where Luther had gone too. It was a very hip club with a lot of young people. The place was too loud for my headache.
> 
> “This is torture,” I said plugging my ears.
> 
> “I can’t hear you!” We walked farther into the club. Then I saw him. He was dancing but that wasn’t what caught my attention. He was covered in hair.
> 
> “Do you think he knows?”
> 
> “I don’t think he care.” We then walked over to him.
> 
> “LUTHER!” I shouted and he saw me.
> 
> “BROTHER!” He jumped down next to me and gave a huge hug. It felt like he was squishing me to death. It made me want to throw up everything in me.
> 
> “We need to get you home big guy,” I said when he finally dropped me.
> 
> “Home? This is my home now!” A girl then walked up to Luther.
> 
> “I’m a huge fan of furries,” she said putting her hands around him.
> 
> “See!” Luther yelled dancing with her.
> 
> “Come on Klaus you can do this,” Ben said behind me. The room then started getting blurry and I ended up on the floor. I started crawling to somewhere safe. I started hearing gunshots. Then there were people yelling. I started to get scared but what really terrified me was the dead body on the ground I crawled over to it and started to cry. Laying there was Dave’s dead body. I laid down on him and then the music slowly came back to my hearing and when I opened my eyes the body was gone.
> 
> I then pushed myself up and looked around. I saw a man with a bowler hat and two other men point at me with a smug look on their faces. They then started walking towards Luther.
> 
> “Oh shit Luther!” Ben said. “Help him Klaus!”
> 
> I then headed to where the men were standing looking at Luther. I then jumped on the back other the man with the bowler hat.
> 
> “GET HIM OFF ME GUYS!” He shouted at the others.
> 
> “LUTHER!” I shouted, trying to get his attention but he was too busy dancing with that girl. “Luther help!”
> 
> I was then thrown over the man’s shoulder and hit the ground hard. When I opened my eyes I was back in the world of black and white. I sighed loudly. Dying once again. Who knows how long I’d stay dead this time. I got up and looked around. I then saw god riding towards me on her bike.
> 
> “Hi Klaus. I wasn’t expecting you for a while. I thought since Hargreeves died you wouldn’t be joining me anytime soon,” she said stopping right next to me.
> 
> “Well I never know what’s gonna happen,” I said shrugging.
> 
> “Well since you’re here you can go see him. He’s been waiting for you.” She pointed at a barber shop in the distance. I then headed over to and walked inside. Standing there was Sir. If I still had color I would have been pale as ever.


	14. Chapter 14

 

“Well come sit,” he said gesturing to a chair. I did and he started preparing me for a shave. “I would have thought since you can conjure the dead I’d be back days ago.”

“You know that’s not how it works. Once a spirit is in the afterlife I can’t reach them,” I said and didn’t look happy. He then started to shave my face.

“You should have found a way to work around it instead of just saying you can’t. You are useless if you can’t.”

“Well you didn’t really help in training me to think that I can do stuff I’ve never tried to.”

“Everything I’ve done was to help you… all of you.”

“We were just kids.”

“You were never just kids. You were always meant to save the world. I knew that since the day you were born. I even knew when it was time to get you all back together.”

“You don’t mean?”

“Yes I killed myself so you all could band together and save the world.”

“You took me from my home, my dad, and my life so I could What? Help save the world with these so called siblings. News flash they have never cared about.”

“That’s not true they have always cared about you. They might not be the best at showing it but they each love you as much as you to them. Now what I’m about to tell you is very important. I took you from that home so you could live up to your true potential. You were meant to be a huge part in all of this. I could feel it the day I found out Stefans had gotten you.” Sir then disappeared and things started getting fuzzy. It all went black.

I then heard pound music playing again. Sitting up I heard people talking all around me. I pushed myself off the ground and started to look for Luther. After I couldn’t find him I started calling his name. Someone said that the bouncer kicked him out so I started my way home. I got home later than I would have wanted but just went to bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling kinda refreshed. I got up and headed for Luther’s room. As I was walking up I saw that he was awake and there was a girl with him.

“I loved that disappearing act you did. What kind of mischief did you get into?” I said walking up to Luther, who was only wearing a blanket.

“Uh, nothing absolutely nothing happened,” he said frantically.

“Really now. Maybe I should ask her.” The girl in the room looked at me and waved so I waved back.

“Klaus just leave me alone!”

“Okay, okay, but I need you downstairs for some family business.” I then turned and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Ben followed behind laughing at how out of it Luther was. He sat down at the table while I made coffee. After a little while Luther made his way down there and man did he look bad. That must have been one hell of a hangover. He sat down at the table.

“Here you go big guy,” I said. Pouring him a cup of coffee. Five then snatched it out of his hands.

“Can anyone get me a decent cup of coffee around here?” Five asked grimacing at the cup.

“Can we just get this started?” Luther asked tiredly.

“Have any of you seen Allison or Diego? No, well then I guess we can start.”

“This isn’t going to be good,” Ben said looking at the other two.

“I spoke with Sir last night,” I said and expected Luther to yell at me at least. But he did nothing. Five and him looked to be thinking over what I had said.

“I thought you said you weren’t able to conjure while he was in the afterlife?” Luther asked quietly.

“Well yes but I never said I conjured him. I… mighthavedied,” I said the last part very quietly and fast.

“What’d you say?” Five asked.

“I-i said that I might have died. But I’m alive and kicking now.”

“Do we have aspirin?” Luther asked starting to get out of his seat.

“Yeah top shelf left side.”

“Wait, wait. Listen at least to the important part,” I said and Five looked at me.

“Fine I’ll bite what did he say?”

“He talked a lot about why he did what he did but the important part was…”

“Here it comes,” Ben said holding up one finger.

“He killed himself.”

“I don’t believe you,” Luther said.

“Why would do that?” Five asked.

“Well he wanted to get us all back together.”

“Master Klaus is correct,” pogo said walking the room. “And I’m sad to say I’ll helped in it. So did Grace. Before the accident she was reprogrammed to not administer first aid. It was to throw you off his trail. Sir hoped that you all being together and working on his case would bring you back as a team. To save the world.”

Luther looked very distraught and just walked out of the room. Pogo then followed behind and Five teleported. It was just me and Ben left in the kitchen. After a while I got up and headed for my room. Ben followed me and when we got there he sat in one of my chairs and started reading a book. I took off my shirt and military vest and laid in my bed. I spent the next hours trying to knit, but didn’t manage anything. I was stopped by a knock on my door.


	15. Chapter 15

     “Get up we’re saving the world,” Five said running into my room. I sat up and started getting ready as he started ranting about how Sir knew when the end of the world was going to be.  Finally when I was dressed we headed out with Ben following. In the hallway Diego ran past us into his room. “Where have you been?” 

     “Jail, it’s a long story.  Do you know where Luther is?” He said.  

     “No, haven’t seen him since breakfast.  Why?” 

     “Allison is in danger.”  We then booked it out of the house and to Diego’s car.  

     “I think I might know where he is,” I said as we got onto the road.  I have them the address and drove to the bar. We got there in no time, and lone and behold Luther was there.  We walked over to him.  

     “Leave me alone,” he said sounding upset.  

     “Give is a minute,” Diego said sitting down at the table.  

     “Okay let's leave them to brood,” I said and walked out of the bar with Five.  Ben was in the car waiting for us. After a bit of time Luther yelled about something and they were outside with us.  We all got in the car headed wherever we were going. We were all tense the entire ride and it took hours finally we got to a cabin in the woods and Luther jumped out of the car.  We followed behind him into the cabin.  

     There lay and bleeding Allison.  Her neck was slit open and blood covered her and the floor.  Luther lifted her up but Five ran over. We then ran back to the car and Diego sped down the road.  We made it back to the academy in record time and got Allison to the infirmary.  

     “She has lost a lot of blood.  She will need a transfusion,” Miss Grace said looking Allison over.  

     “I’ll do it,” Luther said.  

     “I’m but you can’t.  Your blood is more compatible with mine,” pogo said and Luther looked completely defeated. 

     “I’ll do it,” Diego said but when he saw the needle he fainted.  

      “Don’t sweat it, I got this,” I walked up and let Miss Grace take my blood.   After a few minutes it was over and I walked to my room. I started searching for my ouija board.  I know I am a ouija board but I have a feeling something might happen.  

     “What are you looking for?” Ben asked standing over me.  

     “My ouija board.” I threw a blanket off a chair and there it sat in all its glory.  I picked it up and set it on the table.  

     “What are you trying to do?” 

     “I don’t know but I have a feeling something’s going to happen.”  I set my hands on the board and focused my energy into it. I felt something else pulling my energy in the room.  I let it travel to them and I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes and saw Ben, but he was blue and kinda transparent. “It worked.” 

     “Can others see me now?!” Ben asked loudly.  

     “I think so!” I answered loudly.  Five then teleported into my room just as the effects on Ben wore off.  

     “Come on family meeting,” he said grabbing me and teleporting me with him to the living room.  I sat on the couch and Diego and five stood in front of me.  

     “The man who tried to kill our sister is still out there and so is Vanya,” Diego said pacing.  

     “Vanya doesn’t matter right now,” Five said also pacing.  

     “That’s our sister you’re talking about.” 

     “I know, if she dies and the apocalypse still happens she'll be one of the seven billion to not make it.  Harold Jenkins is our priority.” 

     “Ok let’s get this guy.” 

     “Excuse me but I think I’ll sit this one out.  I don’t believe with my power I’ll be any help,” I said and they both looked at me in disbelief.  

     “You’re coming!” Five yelled.  

     “You can’t make me.” Just then Diego threw his knife and it hit right in between my legs in the couch.  “Fine lets go.”  

     We then walked outside to the car and drove to who knows where.  When we got to the right building we walked inside and there laying on the ground was Harold Jenkins.  

     “I’m not surprised,” I said watching five and Diego look over the body.  

     “Who did this?” Diego asked.  

     “I don’t know and I’d rather not find out. Let’s go.” 

     “Wait a second,” Five said kneeling by the body.  He then put the eye he had into the man’s socket. “It’s the right eye.” 

     “But who killed him?”  

     “I don’t know why don’t find his ghost and ask him?” I asked sarcastically.  Five then teleported but Diego whipped around and looked at me.  

     “That’s not a bad idea.  But let’s do it at the academy,” he said and we headed for the car.  We then drove home. When we got there we searched for Vanya in the academy and I tried to Summon Harold.  None of us got what we wanted. Diego then walked off and Five then headed downstairs to the bar.  

     “Hey where are you going?” I asked walking with him.  

     “None of your business,” he snapped at me.  

     “Okay but I know you are having a problem right now.”  He glared at me but didn’t stop. “You’re addicted to the apocalypse.  You need to let it go.” 

     “You don’t know anything Klaus!  You’ve never known anything! Dad brought you into their academy and you never left!  You probably liked it so much being his favorite because you actually made improvements!” 

     That made me shut my mouth.  I felt small tears welling in my eyes and I ran to my room.  ‘Is that really how the others think of me?’ When I got to my room I face planted on my bed.  I felt the bed dip and I looked up to see Ben sitting next to me.  

     “It’s okay Klaus, Five didn’t mean it.  He’s just a little stressed right now,” he said running his fingers through my hair.  I nodded but didn’t say anything. After a while of laying there I heard a loud noise so I headed downstairs.  When I got there I saw an unconscious Vanya on the ground.  


	16. Chapter 16

>      “WHAT HAPPENED?!” I shouted and the others looked at me.  

     “Vanya has powers and she killed Harold,” Five said and Luther picked her body up.  They then headed deep down some stairs into a hallway with a terrible looking room. They then put her into it and locked the door.  I started to hyperventilate at the thought of her being stuck.  

     “You can’t keep her in there!!” I shouted at Luther but he didn’t budge.  

     “Yeah man we need to let her out,” Diego said but Luther still didn’t budge.  Allison then walked in and held up a note that said the same thing we were. Luther’s still wasn’t budging and started a fight with the others. ‘We needed to let her out’ I thought.  I walked over to the chamber with my body trembling.  

     I pushed on the handle with all my might and it started to slowly move.  I looked back and saw the others didn’t notice me. I continued to push until it was open enough for Vanya to fit.  Vanya ran through the door and out of the chamber. She stayed far from Luther though. The others turned to look at us and I could see the steam flowing out of Luther’s ears.  He walked up to me and shoved me into the wall.  

     “Why would you let her out?!” He screamed in my face.  “Useless idiot! I have an idea, why don’t we put you in there?” 

     Everyone went silent and I got really pale.  No one stopped him as he dragged me to the chamber.  He slammed the door shut and it was completely silent.  I looked out the window and I saw that Diego looked a little upset but the others didn’t seem to care.  Allison brought Vanya into a hug and Five started to talk with her. Diego started a calm conversation with Luther.  

     Tears started to drip down my face.  ‘That’s what I want’, went through my head.  All I’ve ever wanted was a family. I had a start to one before Sir.  My mind went back to that awful time and I started to hyperventilate again.  How could my life turn out this way? Siblings that think I'm Not important, my dad being murdered in front of me.  

     My hands clenched together as my anger started to rise.  I was no longer sad about my past, I was mad. I was furious at Sir for killing my dad, at my ‘siblings’ for always pushing me to the side, and at god for creating me The way she did.  

     My hands started glowing blue and spirits started to appear outside and in the chamber.  My ‘siblings’ looked frightened but I didn’t stop. The spirits opened the door and I strutted out.  I had a spirit hold them back. I glared at each one of them as I passed. I was going to ruin everything we’ve been trying to fix.  

     I don’t care how sorry they’ll be, I’m going to make them all pay for what they did.  If Reginald was still in this life I’d make him pay as well. No one will be safe from what I have planned.  Everyone will know my pain and suffering. It made me laugh at how that sounded.  

     “I’m the villain,” I laughed walking out of the academy.  I strutted down the street and everywhere I went spirits became visible to the people.  The spirits were wreaking havoc on the population. I laughed as I saw men, women, and children running and screaming.  I saw a family running past and that made me even more mad.  

     How come they get a happy family while I got shit.  I never got anything and here they are with the most perfect thing.  I’ve tried my whole life to get that but they didn’t do anything.  I’ll make them feel how I do. A very angry and bitter spirit ran over and killed the parents.  That brought a smile to my face. The spirits seemed to pick up that, that made me happy, so they started killing adults.  

     Soon the people that were killed started showing up as spirits.  They weren’t the same as when they were alive, they served me in this form.  Bodies laid everywhere and I couldn’t be happier. I wonder if I could give the whole world this ‘gift’.  I felt a surge of power go through me and I started to float in the air. I then headed around all of the city.  Chaos was around every corner.  

     I pushed my power even farther and I felt every spirit in the world bow to me.  They each did my bidding and killed everyone.  

     “How about this for useless, Five, Reginald, Luther?” I said laughing at all the mess that was around.  They thought I couldn’t do anything well look at me now! “Look at this Reginald! Is this what you wanted?!” 

     “KLAUS!!” I looked down and there were my ’siblings’.   I smirked and lowered myself to the ground.  

     “What do I owe the pleasure of seeing each of you here?” I asked looking each of them in the eyes.  

     “Why Klaus?!” Five yelled looking distraught.  

     “Oh come on, Fivie, you can’t say you didn’t see this coming.  Even from a young age I wasn’t treated good. I was only ever happy before Reginald took me.  I had a happy life with my dad. But he took that from me!”  

     “What did he do?” 

     “Came into our house and killed him in front of me.  Even after that it wasn’t enough for him. He locked me in a crypt and exploited my powers.  And after all the shit he put me through he has the nerve to call me useless. Well does this look useless to you?!” My ‘siblings’ had looks of pity on their faces.  

     “Klaus we’re sorry that happened but this isn’t how to fix it,” Diego said trying to calm me down.  

     “You’re right this isn’t going to fix anything.  This is to make everyone pay for what happened to me.  None of you ever cared for me like you should have! I was the outsider my whole life and you treated me like it! I bet none of you even know my name!!” 

     “Of course we do it’s Klaus,” Vanya said stepping forward.  

     “No my full name!” 

     “Klaus Hargreeves,” Five deadpanned and I laughed.  

     “Noooooo, it’s Klaus Stefans.  You’d know that if you ever cared to ask about me.  You might also want to know legally I’m dead! The first time I died I didn’t come back for two whole days so I was announced dead! I have a death certificate with my name on it!”  

     “How many times have you died?!” 

     “More than I can count!  Now let’s do something fun and actually important!” I had multiple spirits start to attack them and they tried to kill them.  “You can’t kill what’s already dead!” 

     I was so caught in laughing I didn’t see Diego’s knife until it was too late.  It hit me in the chest and I fell to the ground. I grunted as I tried to pull it out.  The spirits were disappearing as my concentration moved from them. As I finished pulling it out, the others had circled around me.  I was too tired to get up or even speak up.  

     “We need to fix this,” Luther said gesturing to the scene around us.  

     “No we need to fix what we did,” Diego said angrily.  “To him.” 

     “But how can we do that?” Vanya asked.  

     “I have a plan, why don’t we go back in time and we fix this and what we did,” Five said and the others agreed.  Diego lifted me up and they formed a circle. Ben popped in the middle of it as Five started to teleport. I felt nauseous and passed out and everything around us turned blue.  

 


End file.
